icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cameddie/iCarly++ Episode 7:iHunt Ghosts
Plot Spencer tells Carly, Sam, Freddie, Natalie and Gibby about the ghost of floor 6 on Ridgeway. When they notice strange things happening in the school they the quintet decide to sneak into the school at night. Quotes Sam: Let's go there and hunt those ghosts. Freddie: No! Sam: Why not? You're afraid. Freddie: Oh believe me, I lived with you. Nothing scares me anymore. Natalie: (grabs Freddie's hand) Freddie: What are you doing. Natalie: They say that when you're afraid you should grab the hand of a close one. Freddie: Okay, now I'm afraid. Carly: Okay, we should split up. Okay Gibby and Sam in one team and Freddie, Natalie and me, in the other. Gibby: You want to get me killed? Carly: Okay, Natalie joins you. Natalie: You want to get ME killed? Carly: Okay, you guys are overreacting. Cooperating with Sam isn't that bad? Freddie (at Carly): Believe me, it's bad. Shippings Cam * After debating how the group should split up, Carly and Sam end up together two headed group. * When a door suddenly shuts loudly, Carly jumps in Sam's hands. Creddie * Carly purposed that Natalie should go in a team with Sam and Gibby, leaving Freddie and her alone. * She was defending her idea to put Natalie, Sam and Gibby in one team. She seemed upset when Freddie showed compassion to Gibby and Natalie. * Freddie says that Carly looks cute when she looked scared. Narly * Natalie and Carly were sitting next to each other when listening to Spencer's story. Sparly * Carly didn't want Spencer to get worried about her. Cibby * Carly seems to agree with Gibby that he shouldn't be left alone with Sam. Seddie * When Freddie says: "Oh believe me, I lived with you. Nothing scares me anymore." Sam seemed to be a little amused by it. * Freddie also says that being with Sam is that bad, while smirking. Satalie * Sam and Natalie were put into one team originally by Carly. * Natalie still thinks Sam is going to kill her if the two are left alone, even with Gibby. Spam * Sam seems to be the one who enjoyed Spencer's ghost story the most. Sibby * When Gibby thinks that Sam is going to kill him, Sam looked more hurt then when Natalie says so. Fatalie * Natalie grabs Freddie's hand suddenly. This freaks him out a little bit, indicating that he might getting the hint. * Natalie and Freddie end up in a team together with Gibby, but interact more with each other than with Gibby. * When Freddie says that Carly looks cute when she's scared she looked hurt. Fencer * Freddie says that he burrowed boxers from Spencer. Fibby * Freddie and Gibby end up in a team together. Spatalie * Natalie seemed to be the most afraid listener to Spencer's story and asked him the most questions. Nibby * Natalie and Gibby end up in a team together. * Gibby seemed annoyed that Natalie and Freddie interact a lot, without involving him in it, maybe pointing out jealousy to Natalie. Gencer * Spencer gives Gibby extra information about his ghost story. Previous Episode iHurt Carly Next Episode iBye Natalie Category:Blog posts